Fix You
Fix You ist ein Song aus der dritten Episode der dritten Staffel, Das Maria-Duell, und wird von Will zusammen mit den New Directions gesungen. Emma ist nach dem Treffen mit ihren Eltern immer noch sehr aufgewühlt und bricht in Tränen aus, weil ihre Zwangsneurose ihr sehr zusetzt. Will ist ratlos und will ihr helfen, weswegen er sich zu ihr auf den Boden kniet, um mit ihr zu beten. Daraufhin startet er den Song und die Szene wechselt vom Schlafzimmer ins Lehrerzimmer, wo Will Emma ansieht und dann in die Aula. Während der Performance hängt Artie die Besetzungsliste für das Schulmusical auf und Rachel sieht zu einer enttäuschten Mercedes, wohingegen sich andere über ihre Rollen freuen. In der Aula blickt Rachel zu Kurt und bereut ihre Entscheidung, gegen ihn bei der Schülersprecherwahl anzutreten. Am Ende des Songs schließt sich Mercedes Shelbys Glee Club an, der später den Namen The Troubletones bekommt. Das Original stammt von Coldplay '''aus ihrem dritten Album "X & Y" aus dem Jahr 2005. Charts Lyrics '''Will: When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone, but it goes to waste Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you And high up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go But if you never try you'll never know Just what you're worth Will mit Artie: Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try Will: To fix you Will mit New Directions: Tears stream down on your face When you lose something you cannot replace Tears stream down on your face And I... Tears stream down on your face I promise you I will learn from my mistakes Tears stream down on your face And I... Will mit New Directions harmonierend: Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you. Trivia *Das ist die erste Gruppennummer der New Directions ohne Mercedes. *Das ist der erste Song von Coldplay, der in der Serie gesungen wird, nachdem die Band endlich die Rechte zu ihren Songs erlaubt hat. Ursprünglich sollte Will nämlich Viva La Vida in Ouvertüre singen, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die Rechte nicht verfügbar zu machen. *Der Song weist Ähnlichkeiten zu The Scientist auf: **Beide stamm im Original von Coldplay. **Will singt in beiden mit. **Beide Songs werden aufgrund eines traurigen Anlasses, der in der jeweiligen Folge passiert ist, gesungen. In beiden Fällen ist ein Streit von Wemma involviert. **Beide Songs sind die jeweils letzten aus ihren Episoden. **Nach beiden Episoden, in denen die Songs vorkamen, pausierte Glee für mehrere Wochen. *Das ist die fünfte von sechs Guppennummern mit schwarz/weißen Outfits. Die erste war Keep Holding On, die zweite Hello Goodbye, die dritte Toxic, die vierte One of Us und die sechste This Is The New Year. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester